dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Arrival
Goku's Arrival (サイヤ人の猛威! 神様もピッコロも死んだ, Saiya-jin no Moi! Kami-sama mo Pikkoro mo Shinda) is the twenty-eighth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired on November 29, 1989. Its original American air date was April 19th, 1997. Summary Nappa fires a Bomber DX at Gohan, but Piccolo jumps in front of the boy and takes the blast to himself. Though he is still standing when the smoke clears, he falls to the ground, mortally wounded. Goku senses Piccolo's energy signal drop from afar. With tears in his eyes, Piccolo reflects on his time with Gohan and thanks him for being his first friend, going as far as to admit he had come to look at him as the son he never had. Piccolo bids a farewell to Gohan and dies peacefully. At Kami's Lookout, Kami bids a farewell to Mr. Popo, and dies as well, taking the Dragon Balls with him. At Kame House, Chi-Chi foolishly arms herself to the teeth to venture out and save Gohan from the Saiyans, getting into tussle with the others in the process, as Fortuneteller Baba arrives with her Crystal Ball to inform them that Goku has returned to Earth. Enraged, Gohan powers up and fires a Masenko at Nappa, who hits the blast away but gets his arm numbed in the process. Drained of his energy, Gohan falls to his knees and, despite Krillin's pleas, refuses to run away from Nappa as he approaches. Just before Nappa can crush Gohan, Gohan is swiped out of harms way and finds himself on the Flying Nimbus; Goku has finally arrived. Vegeta and Nappa give Goku a sarcastic greeting as Goku looks around and sees the bodies of Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Piccolo, with Nappa mockingly telling him about Chiaotzu's fate and proudly announcing that he defeated them all. Goku begins to shake with rage and Vegeta sees his power level increase. However, Goku ultimately ignores Nappa's words and heals Gohan and Krillin by splitting his last Senzu Bean in half and giving them one each. Upon learning that Piccolo died trying to save Gohan, Goku advances on Nappa and vows to take him and Vegeta out. Goku powers up in his anger, stunning Vegeta and Nappa. To Vegeta's fury, Goku's power level goes past 9,000, and Vegeta crushes his scouter. Nevertheless, Nappa mocks Goku's overpowering strength and challenges Goku, but he is struck down with minimum effort. Nappa unleashes a furious assault on Goku but is unable to touch him. Goku retaliates with one punch to the stomach and brings Nappa down to his knees. Battles *Goku vs. Nappa Trivia *Goku's arrival scene and the surprise element of Nappa and Vegeta in this episode is listed as one of the "Top 10 Dragon Ball Z Moments" and ranked as #1 on watchmojo.com Top 10 Dragon Ball Z Moments, on watchmojo.com *The famous "It's Over 9000!" line is present in this episode, although the dub is incorrect, since in the original Japanese version, Goku's power level is over 8000 and not 9000. **Christopher Sabat's way of saying it was not as well received as the original line said by Brian Drummond in the original Ocean/Westwood dub. Fans felt that Drummond had put the adequate anger and emotion into the line, while Sabat changed it to a quick "It's Over 9000! Rah!" **In Dragon Ball Z Kai TV broadcast version, Sabat redubbed the line to sound more like Drummond's original delivery. In the uncut DVD version, he actually says "It's over 8000!" accurately reflecting the original line. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Vegeta Saga